


Domestic

by Erwins_eyebrows



Series: Erwin Week 2017 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwins_eyebrows/pseuds/Erwins_eyebrows
Summary: Day one of Erwin Week: Domestic.





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> I got distracted by Tumblr's Erwin Week when I have other things that need to be finished. Don't hate me.

THUNK, THUNK, CRACK  
THUNK, THUNK, CRACK

Levi groaned. He had worked another night shift at the hospital last night. It was his on-call week. This was the week he needed rest. He wanted silence in the morning, required it. It was too damn early to be hearing that obtrusive noise. He knew what it was and he knew that this would be the first morning of many that he would be hearing it. Most importantly, he knew who was making it...the fucking neighbor.

THUNK, THUNK, CRACK  
THUNK, THUNK, CRACK

“Fucking bastard can't let anyone sleep,” he muttered as he walked to the window and pulled back the blackout curtains. There, in the backyard, stood the neighbor, profile to Levi, chopping wood. This ritual started three years ago when the idiot, Erwin Smith, moved into the old colonial next door. Apparently, the thing had five working fireplaces, and this fool had every intention of using all of them. So commenced the annual wood chopping in early August ‘to allow the wood to season.’ Smug bastard had an answer for everything.

Even though Levi was exhausted and pissed, he could still sit back and enjoy the view. Blonde hair shimmered in the sun, looking like the finest golden silk thread. The strong curve of his chiseled jaw clenched in concentration with every swing of the axe. It must have been hot, because sweat ran sensually down the long corded neck to the bare skin of his shoulders, back and chest. His back was broad and strong, shoulders wide. His chest was chiseled marble and the fine blonde chest hair glistened with rivulets of sweat. The muscles contracted deliciously with each downward stroke of the axe. Those arms, holy hell, they were large and solid and strong. The large, finely shaped hands wielded the tool with practiced ease. AND. THAT. ASS. Levi could worship that ass. It was encased in a pair of well worn jeans that had a slight tear right under the left cheek. He was wearing blue boxer briefs. Those sinful jeans stretched obscenely over thick, muscular thighs and encased the impossible length of those long legs. Yes, Erwin Smith was a fine specimen of a man. However, Levi really hated him right at this moment.

Erwin turned and caught him staring, and for a moment, Levi was held captive by eyes so purely blue they put the summer sky to shame. His full, beautiful lips stretched tightly over perfect white teeth in a blinding smile and dimple pierced his right cheek. He knew Levi had been watching, and he was amused. He gave Levi a playful little wave before retreating into the house.

Levi turned as he heard the muted thud of footsteps on the stairs.

“Hey Babe, you're up early,” Erwin stated as he entered the bedroom, a cup of lemonade in his hand. He was slightly out of breath and his chest rose and fell with each labored breath.

“I couldn't sleep for all the racket,” Levi complained as he watched Erwin guzzle down the lemonade, throat bobbing.

“I'm sorry, Lee. I thought you were sleeping heavier than that. I wanted to get started before it got too hot.”

“It looks like you missed that window of opportunity,” Levi stated motioning to his sweaty body.

“Yeah, I slept in a little. You were bed with me. I've missed you this week.” Erwin walked up a little closer. “Besides, I think you were enjoying the view.”

“You wish. The view was much better over there,” Levi stated pointing next door.

“But my back was to you.” Erwin popped an ice cube in his mouth and started chomping.

“Exactly.”

“Oh, I see. Pervert. A little Rear Window going on over there...well, without the murder of course. Although there were a few times I thought you were going to murder me.” The blonde chuckled. It was a pleasant sound. It was probably the reason Levi hadn't killed him. “Tell me, Levi, did you take pictures?” Erwin wiggled his large eyebrows at Levi, teasing.

“Fuck off! I didn't take any pictures.”

“Now my feelings are hurt. Come here, come make it up to me.” Erwin reached for the smaller man, but Levi dodged him.

“Get away. You're sweating and you stink.” Erwin put his glass down and reached for Levi again, his long arms giving him an unfair advantage as he was able to snag Levi around the waist.

“Gross! You're so...yuck,” Levi protested, but his sincerity was called into question as he started laughing when Erwin started rubbing against him.

“Come on, baby, don't you love me anymore?” Erwin chuckled as Levi calmed in his arms.

“I do, but you're still disgusting,” he muttered burying his face in Erwin's chest.

“Yeah, probably. I really am sorry though. I didn't want to wake you up.” Erwin gently caressed Levi's back as he stood there enjoying the moment.

“It's fine. Last night was the end of my on-call week. I'll just go to bed early tonight.”

“Hey, was it weird coming here last night, this morning, whatever?” Erwin asked as he pulled back to look at Levi.

“It wasn't like it was the first time I have stayed here, Erwin.”

“I know, but it was the first time that you had to. As of yesterday, you are officially living here. Your old house sold, your mail is coming here...this is officially your home now.” Erwin looked like an excited puppy.

“I know. I guess I can't call you the shitty neighbor anymore,” Levi said with a smile.

“Hey! I didn't know you called me that in the first place!” He paused for a moment. “So, what are you going call me now?”

“Hmm, let's see. I could call you lover,” Levi said with a teasing kiss to Erwin's sternum.

“I like that.”

“Or, I could call you, princess,” the smaller man chuckled as he stood on tiptoes to place another kiss on a sweaty cheek.

“That's not nice, Lee.”

“How about I just call you mine?” Erwin cupped his face in those large, callused hands.

“Perfect,” he said as he kissed Levi sweetly.

Yes, Erwin Smith was one fine specimen of a man and he belonged to Levi.


End file.
